The characteristics of in vitro protein synthesis in larval E. granulosus, E. multilocularia and T. crassiceps will be studied and compared with similar systems described for mammalian tissues. Emphasis will be given to the analysis of in vitro protein products to establish whether they have or not antigenic properties.